Nasutitermes
by Alexandra Warkel
Summary: “Well you see, Bren here has a little problem.”  “I have no problem. I’m f”  “Yes sweetie. No problem. You are just homeless for a few days.”
1. Chapter 1

**Nasutitermes**

**Chapter One**

**By: Alexandra Warkel**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones... : ( Enjoy!

Seeley Booth walked into the Jeffersonian, swiping his ID badge before walking up the stairs to the platform.

"Don't even…"

"Hey Studmuffin!"

"… Hey Angela. What are you up to?"

"Well you see, Bren here has a little problem-"

"I have no problem. I'm f-"

"Yes sweetie. No problem. You are just homeless for a few days."

"I can check into a hotel or… stay with someone."

"Who? You can't stay with Zack. He's your student. Jack-"

"You can stay with me Dr. Brennan. I-"

"No Jack, she can't." said Angela in a sing-song like voice, giving Hodgins a glare mixed with a wink. Hodgins looked confused, but his face soon changed into a face of understanding. "Oh, right…um…you can't stay with me…um… because… um… Zach lives with me and you can't stay with a student!" Jack said triumphantly.

"I stayed with Michael when I was his student."

"Sweetie, that's called an illicit affair."

"If Dr. Brennan stays with me, does that mean Dr. Brennan and I would have an-"

"No!" everyone said simultaneously.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Nasutitermes have invaded Dr. Brennan's home and she needs a place to stay. I believe that they were planted by the government-"

"No conspiracies! Bones what has 'invaded' your apartment?" Booth asked, using air quotes.

"Termites, Booth. Ang, can't I just stay with you?"

"No… My… old college roommate is visiting and she's taking my spare room. Sorry sweetie… Zach, Jack, come on. Let's go and … create some mutant bugs…? Bye Studmuffin. Bye sweetie. Just remember Bren, for once in your life… do something I would do!"

With the three of them gone, Brennan quickly left to her office, with Booth close on her heels. She made herself busy, shuffling papers on her desk, while Booth sat in the chair in front of her desk, his hands clasped behind his head with his feet propped up on a corner of Brennan's desk.

"So… uh…Bones… don't you have something to ask me?" Brennan looked up only to see Booth lounging with his 'charm smile', causing her to push his feet off her desk, hearing a "Hey!" from Booth. "Now Bones. How is that going to help your case?"

"I am going to be fine. I am going to go to Angela's and spend the night."

"… If you are sure…"

"I am."

BBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHA

"Daddy? Can we watch Finding Nemo?" It was one of the few nights Booth had with his son.

"Sure, Bub. Go and-" Booth was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Bub, go ahead and put the movie in. I'm going to go get the pizza."

Booth grabbed his wallet from the counter and opened the door. Looking through his wallet for a twenty, he asked, "How much do I owe ya?"

"I need a place to stay." Booth looked up only to see his Bones… 'no, just Bones!'… Bones with a suitcase in hand.

"What happened to Angela's place?"

"… She had 'company'."

"Oh, I see… and you're here because…?" Booth asked with his trademark grin.

"I need a place to stay." Brennan said, thinking she sounded like a broken record player.

"Yes, I know."

"… May I… May I … Dammit Booth! Do I have to give you an arm and a foot?"

"…It's arm and a leg Bones." She glared at him. "But yes. You can stay. Hope you like Finding Nemo."

"I don't know what that means."

**AN:** Dont forget to review. It lets me know whether to continue with the story!!! Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nasutitermes**

**Chapter Two**

**By: Alexandra Warkel**

"Daddy, the movie's starting. Are you ready? Come on!"

"Just a minute, Parker." Booth looked back at Bones. "You remember Dr. Brennan right?"

"Hi Dr. Bre…Bwen…Brah…" Parker's face looked like it was squinting with his mouth opening wide trying to pronounce her name. Brennan quickly took pity on the younger Booth. "How about you call me Tempe?"

"Okay, Tempe… Do you want to watch Finding Nemo with us?"

"What's Finding Nemo?"

"It's a movie," Parker exclaimed. "You haven't seen it?" He nearly screamed when he saw Brennan's hand, and because of being shocked at his exclamations, allowed Parker to drag her to the couch only to catch the beginning of the movie.

"Hey Bones," Brennan heard from the kitchen. "Do you want anything? Water, juice, pop? I would offer you something stronger but-"

"Water's fine Booth. Thanks." Booth came out of the kitchen carrying a tray consisting of two water bottles, a juice box, and a bowl of-

"Is that popcorn?" asked Brennan. Booth gave her a hesitant look. "Yes, why?"

"Just hand me the bowl and I'll be happy." Brennan had such a child-like face and affinity for the snack that Booth couldn't resist giving her the bowl asking, "You promise to share?" Booth asked teasingly.

"Yes!" Brennan said as she ate a handful.

Parker was watching the conversation between his father and Tempe. "You pinky promise?"

Brennan's hand that was filled with popcorn stopped halfway to her mouth and looked at Parker. "…I don't know what that means."

"How can you not know what a pinky promise is Bones? It's a childhood pastime. Well, pastime is not really the word."

"I understand what you mean Booth. Anthropologically speaking-"

"Ah, ah, ah. We are not at the lab. No scientific mumbo jumbo. It's Friday night and we are watching a movie. Now shush."

"Booth, I-"

"Ah dit dit dit." Booth interrupted, putting a finger against his lips, signaling Brennan to be quiet. "Movie time." Brennan glared at him, but did what she was told. However, about a minute later, she looked at Parker. "Like father, like son," she said softly, yet it broke Booth out of his trance.

"Bones, you just used a pop culture reference… correctly!" Brennan just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the television.

BBHBBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHA

While Brennan didn't quite get the movie in its entirety, she did get quite a few of the jokes. She even understood and laughed at eh music that played when Darla walked into the dental office.

"Did you like the movie Tempe?" Parker went ahead and answered his own question. "Of course you liked it. They are just like us."

"What do you mean Parker? We aren't fish."

"Bones, he didn't mean it literally. How so, Bub?"

"Well, I'm Nemo and your Marlin Daddy! You will rescue me when I am in trouble. And Tempe is your helper, so she's Dory!" Brennan wasn't so amused to being compared to a slow, forgetful fish, no matter how cute. Knowing Bones was not too happy about it, Booth tried to stifle his laughter. "Parker. It's time to go to bed."

"But Daddy!"

"Parker, it's past your bedtime. Let's go." Booth stood up and started herding the four-year-old to his room.

"Daddy? Will you sing to me? Mommy always does."

"Um… How about a story? Daddy's voice isn't very pretty like Mommy's."

"Okay." Parker ran into his room yelling, "Come on Daddy! Night Dr. Bones!"

'Dr. Bones?' Brennan thought. As if reading her mind, Booth just shrugged and said, "Like you said, 'Like father, like son.'"

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

After giving Parker his story, Booth came back into the living room. Not seeing Brennan, he started calling her. "Bones? Bones, where did ya go?"

"Right here Booth." Booth turned around to face her.

"What…" The question died on his lips and his jaw dropped when he saw what his partner was wearing. Brennan had a blue tank top that clung to her form and small shorts that hugged her hips.

"Booth?... Booth?... Planet to Booth." Booth shook his head and said, "It's Earth Bones." Only then did Booth look into her eyes. They seemed to stand out and sparkle, due to her blue tank.

"Same thing. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Bones. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Booth shifted his weight from his right to his left. 'Yes, Bones,' he thought. 'My pants are becoming a little tight, but I'm fine.'

"Yes, Bones." Brennan just shrugged and walked over to the couch.

"Do you have a sheet I could borrow?"

"You're not sleeping on the couch Bones. I-"

"You don't have a spare room, since Parker is in it and the couch is all that's left."

"I'll take the couch. You take my bed." Booth mentally groaned. 'Bones and bed… that's one thing I can't afford to think about right now…'

"Booth, that's ridiculous. I'm your guest and-"

"Exactly. You're my guest; therefore you can't and won't sleep on the couch." Brennan rolled her eyes. 'Stupid alpha male tendencies!' she thought.

"Fine, we'll just share your bed."

"Excuse me!" Booth sputtered out, trying not to think of the possibilities her statement insinuated. Needless to say, he was failing miserably. "Share the bed? Are you sure?"

"Why not? We are both adults. And besides, I think I can keep my hands off of you."

'It's not your hands I'm worried about Bones…' To hide his inappropriate thoughts from her, he asked teasingly. "Are you sure Bones? Are you sure you can resist me?" Booth gave her his 'charm smile.'

Despite what she said, a shiver ran down her spine. "Yes. Your ego is big enough without me stroking it." Booth's jeans really were becoming uncomfortable for him and he thanked God she had not seemed to notice.

"Maybe my ego is big for a reason."

"Or maybe you are just trying to compensate for something lower?" Even though he didn't like what she was insinuating, he liked this playful, flirty side of Bones he had never seen before.

"Haven't any complaints."

"To your face." With that, Brennan walked into Booth's bedroom, leaving Booth completely stunned. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

Booth gathered himself and walked into his room, following the beauty that was with him at in his dreams…until now.

'God help me!'

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I've had this written for the longest time, but I was getting things ready for college. I intend to update this sometime next week. Hope you enjoyed and, as always, REVIEW!!!


End file.
